Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor packages, and more specifically, to semiconductor packages having a support structure for mechanical support.
Related Art
Semiconductor packages may be attached to printed circuit boards (PCBs) by a number of solder joints, such as solder balls arranged in a ball grid array (BGA). Typically, the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of a package is different than the CTE of a PCB, where this difference creates mechanical stress on the solder joints attaching the package to the PCB. To address this issue, underfill material is usually placed around the solder joints between the package and the PCB to strengthen the attachment of the package to the PCB. The underfill material protects the solder joints by distributing various mechanical stresses away from the solder joints, such as those arising from thermal expansion, as well as from mechanical shocks or vibration. The underfill material generally minimizes breaks in the solder joints, improving the robustness of the solder joints.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.